


Felix’s Aftermath

by creekschaoscorner



Series: The Fall of AppleSoft [2]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Billy held true to the whole “burning Applesoft down” thing, Bob adopts Felix, Mainly about Felix’s mindset, for context, you should probably read the first one in the series before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Summary: He’s pushed away any attempts by anyone to get close to him, shut off himself from regular human empathy. Everyone hates him. And he used to be happy with that, because all that mattered was Applesoft.But there is no Applesoft anymore.
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Bob, Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley
Series: The Fall of AppleSoft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804651
Kudos: 26





	Felix’s Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934777 before this

Felix is on a walk when he sees it. It only takes one glimpse of his father in handcuffs to know what happened. 

He freezes. He can’t move, can hardly breathe because everything he’s worked so hard for has shattered in an instant. It’s all the fault of Lily and Billy, but he can’t bring himself to be mad.

Before he knows what’s happening, he already has his phone out and he’s dialed Teddy. His twin brother picks up almost immediately.

There’s a thousand words he should say, so many apologies and i love yous he can finally voice. But the only words that escape his mouth are a gruff “Where are you?” Followed shortly by a “Have you seen the news?”

Teddy, bless him, doesn’t waste any time replying. “I’m at the Balire’s house. And... yeah. I saw. Lily and Billy’s parents said i could stay with them...” he trails off, and the words he doesn’t say hang heavily on Felix’s heart. He hangs up immediately before his naive brother suggests any living situations for him, and starts walking.

He’s halfway back home when he realizes he has nowhere to go. Billy and Lily certainly won’t welcome him, and Cindy’s made it clear that her mother isn’t the type to welcome homeless kids. It hits him in that instant that he has no real friends. No one he can turn to.

He’s pushed away any attempts by anyone to get close to him, shut off himself from regular human empathy. Everyone hates him. And he used to be happy with that, because all that mattered was Applesoft.

But there is no Applesoft anymore.

He collapses onto the nearest bench he finds, curls up into a ball like that will protect him. It’s getting dark. How long has he been walking?

A bitter chuckle escapes his throat. Who would think him, Felix Huxley, would be sleeping on a park bench?

School tomorrow is going to be hell, if he can even find his way there. But that doesn’t matter to him at this point.

Slowly, his eyes close. He’s so tired. Maybe he’s been this tired for years. 

He awakes to a gentle shaking. His eyes flutter open, and his first instinct is to get away from the man waking him up.

That is until his eyes focus on the worried face. Wait a second.

“Bob?”


End file.
